Sir Guillemet's Castle
|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Sir_Guillemet's_Castle.png }} Sir Guillemet's Castle is a level in Scribblenauts Unlimited. It is set in a Medieval castle and it has invaders and executions. There is one full Starite mission and eight Starite Shards. NPC's and objects present: Orc (5x), Jouster, Knight, Assassin, Shadow , Anarchist, King, Larp, Servingman, Prince, Queen, Princess, Hangman, Prisoner, Peasant (3x), Milkmaid, Archer (2x), Manticore (2x), Alchemist Starite Shards Orcs on the Bridge! Problem: Give me something to ride down those orcs! Solution: Give the jouster a mount, such as a horse or a Haetae. Orcs in Disguise! Problem: Help us sneak past the knight! Solution: Give one of the orcs a mask (fun), a knight helmet, or a diving helmet. You could also make the orcs 'sneaky'. Comedy is Hard! This Starite Shard unlocks Larp Problem: ''' Give me something to help me entertain the king! '''Solution: Give Larp any instrument or give him the adjective 'entertaining'. The Royal Wardrobe! Problem: ' I hate this frilly dress! Give me something more stylish to wear! '''Solution: ' You can give the princess any kind of clothing. '''Manticores on the Roof! Problem: Give us weapons to shoot down the invaders Solution: Give the Archer a Bow (Weapon) or other range weapon. Dungeon Break! This Starite Shard unlocks Shadow Problem: Give us something to bust our comrade out of jail! Solution: Use a key, a lockpick, or a hack saw to free Shadow. Pardon Me! Problem: Help me save my friend, but don't kill anyone! Solution: Summon a ghost or destroy the gallows. The Philosopher's Stone! Problem: The philosopher's stone is almost done, but I need another ingredient that has been around for a long time! Solution: Give the Alchemist a stone, a fossil, or a gold bar. Starite: The Orphaned Dragon Description: Help a lizard grow up to be the terror of a kingdom! Problem 1: This baby lizard aspires to be a big, strong dragon, but it's too mundane! Write something to give it magic! Hints *Write something to give me magic. *Try applying an adjective to me. *Apply and adjective to make me magical! Solution: Give the lizard an adjective 'magical', or give it a magical object. Problem 2: He's a *fire dragon! Give him something to imbue him with powerful fire breath! *Type of dragon varies Hints *Write something to give me powerful fire breath. *I love spicy food! *Feed me a chilly pepper! Solution: If it's a fire dragon, feed it anything spicy. Final Problem: Train your dragon! Put a person in the cage who can oppose a fire dragon. Hints *Put a person in the cage who can oppose a fire dragon. *Some trained to fight fire can fight a fire dragon. *A fireman can fight a fire dragon. Solution: Any human character will work as long as they have the adjective 'fireproof' on them. Or use the third hint. Trivia * < and > is a guillemet. *The Starite Shard The Philosopher's Stone refers to a legendary alchemical substance that appears in fiction such as Harry Potter and can turn lead to gold or silver. It also refers to an elixir of life. Category:Areas Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Levels